Beauty inside, geek outside or is it?
by xox.untainable.dreamer
Summary: REDONE! Sakura Haruno, one of the most beautiful people, but ever since she moved to another city shes changed her whole look. The only way her old friends recognize her is by her pink hair. Well, Sasuke wonders why she changed, too bad she hates his guts
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

I adjusted my glasses in front of the mirror. I pulled my red turtle neck sweater on. I put my hair in a pony-tail. I patted my hands on my sides of my baggy blue jeans.

'Perfect, just perfect.' I thought as I looked at myself through my bedroom mirror. I gave myself one of those "I can do it" looks and smiled.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and it was my first day of 4th year high school, and I swore to myself that this would be the year where I wouldn't dare care about what others thought of me.

My family and I had just moved back here two weeks ago, and when I say 'moved back', I mean we used to live here a long time ago. This was the same town I was born in, the same town I met my very first friends, and the same town I took my very first steps. I had moved away from Konoha when I was just in grade 8, and now, here I was, getting ready to go to high school in that same town.

"Sakura! Hurry up and come eat you're breakfast! You'll be late for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I heard a hint of annoyance coming from her voice, probably a sign that sooner or later she'd come up here and force me down if I didn't go down now.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I didn't want to relive the event of her driving me insanely mad my yelling even more than usual.

I looked once more into my reflection on my mirror. I looked just like I wanted to look. A bookworm, a geek, a nerdy looking-freak.

You might be asking, "Why in the world does she want to start her new life looking like that?" Well, if you really want to know, it's because of all those friggin perverts out there! You can say I've had bad experiences in my other hometown. But I'll save that for later.

I grabbed my backpack from the side of my bed, and ran downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad reading the daily newspaper.

"Good morning Sakura." He greeted as I took my seat beside him.

"Morning." I said back, I ate the toast that was in front of me. I tried being careful with the crumbs that had always managed to stick stubbornly on my sweaters, I didn't want to spend another half an hour getting my clothes as perfect as I had wanted them to look.

My mother walked in with a basket of laundry in her hands.

"Did you see you're brother?" She asked me. My reply was shaking my head with my mouth full of breakfast.

Mom sighed.

"He is never here when I need him!" She said as she continued her way to the laundry room. She was always frustrated when it came to him. When they were in the same room all you could here was yelling.

Koji, my brother, was only a year older than I was. He is most definitely an awesome brother, but he always teases me about stuff.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Ino!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my bag and went over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I yelled goodbye to my mother from the doorway and went to the greet my best friend.

Ino and I were bestfriends since childhood, and when she heard that I moved back in town, she was the first to give us a welcome back visit.

I opened the door, and smiled.

"Good morning Ino!" I sang in a cheerful mood.

She smiled back.

"Good morning, you look rather nerdy today." She commented and laughed at her own joke. Ino was the only person who new the real reason why I had been dressing like this, all covered up. I stuck my tongue at her in a playful way and closed the door behind me as I stepped out.

"Ok, let's get going!" I said cheerfully, she nodded. We both then started walking down the sidewalk to our highschool.

"So Sakura. Are you planning on making any new guy friends here, or are you planning to keep your 'I hate every guy' attitude?" Ino asked me and chuckled.

"Hmmm... I'm not really sure, it depends." I said, I didn't really want to talk about this.

"Well?" Ino demanded an answer.

"Well, I honestly don't know, I'll just go with the flow of my mind." I said as I stretched my arms.

"Ok then, weird answer but ok." She said totally confused.

Ino was a pretty girl, she was actually one of the popular people, but I was wondering if I was going to get in the way of her social life, I had asked her about it once, and she said don't worry about it. She told about the people at the high school, she described the most popular people guy, Sasuke Uchiha, as the hottest guy that could ever live.

I remembered him from eighth grade. In eighth grade, he was also referred to as the most popular guy, but I didn't see how he was so popular, he was a jerk, and not to mention a player, AND cold-hearted bastard.

And for some reason, I was referred to as the most popular girl in school, I don't know why people would think that, but I just was.

"Oh, and I'll introduce you to my Shika-kun later!" Ino said happily. Shikamaru was her boyfriend; they had been a couple for a long time now. Shikamaru was also one of the best friends of the all popular Uchiha boy. I remember him being the most lazy and smartest guy in the class in eighth grade.

"Okay, there it is!" Ino said as she pointed to the huge high school, the Uchiha high school, apparently the rich Uchiha family had bought that too along with the popular malls and shops and stuff. Damn them all.

Ino and I started crossing the road, and then all of a sudden an expensive sports car almost ran over me.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled at the moron in the sports car.

Ino too was shocked. The car pulled over right in front of us.

"Oh my god." Ino said as she started shaking her head.

A guy with blond hair stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Hey Ino! Sorry bout that, heh heh." The blonde said.

"You retard! You almost hit her! Not me! Apologize to her!" Ino yelled as she pointed at me.

I was pathetically still on the ground, I stood up, dusted myself off, and started adjusting my glasses like a normal nerd would do. And i thought to myself, "Jeez, my perfect look is friggin ruined now." I gave myself a pouted look and recontained my posture.

"Heh heh, sorry, but it wasn't me! Blame Sasuke!!" The blonde whined and pointed at the driver's seat.

"Oh forget you guys!" Ino yelled once more, she came over to me and helped me up.

"Sasuke get out here and apologize!" The blonde boy yelled. The drivers seat window pulled down and revealed a guy with raven colored hair. I must admit, he wasn't bad looking at all, but of course, I knew he hadn't changed at all.

"Naruto get in, we're going to be late." He demanded. He took a glance at me and stared for a moment, I don't think Ino noticed. Cheh, I guess he kind of remembers me by my pink hair eh? I shot a smirk at him.

He glared.

What? He wasn't even going to apologize? Damn he definitely never changed at all.

"Sorry again." Naruto said as he waved his hand goodbye and ran to the car.

"Bastard Uchiha." I muttered to myself. Ino noticed and grunted.

"He's always like this! He won't even say sorry, poor Naruto had to say it for him!" Ino said.

"That was Naruto?! Naruto Uzumaki?!" I asked in shock, I didn't really think it was the Naruto from all those years back, then again... not many people have the name Naruto... do they?

"Yeah, how come?" Ino asked, she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god! He's changed!" I said in astonishment.

Ino chuckled.

"Yeah well, enough with that! We're late!" Ino said when she looked at her watch.

We both ran to the school.

* * *

"Dude, who was the nerdy chick with Ino?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't know." I said, I never took my eyes away from the wheel. Actually, I did know who that was, Haruno. Heh, I haven't seen her for a while, she's changed, what's with the geeky look anyway? She used to look different, way different.

"She looks kind of familiar." Naruto said, he started thinking about who it looked like. "Wait! She had pink hair! SAKURA!!" Naruto said and jumped up from his seat but instead he hit his head on the car roof.

"Dork." I said.

"Teme!" He shot back.

"Baka." I said rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

We arrived at the school parking lot. And guess what was the first thing I saw. Those fucking fangirls. Joy...

Me and Naruto stepped out of the car.

"SASUKE!! EEEEKKK!!" A fangirl said, the next thing I knew, A huge crowd of fangirls started coming my way.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began.

"Hn?" I replied.

"I suggest you run..." He said bluntly.

For once, I agreed with him.

* * *

OK ppl! Ena here! this is my second fanfic.! I know it sucks so far, but if you stay tuned I can garantee you'll like it! Read & Review plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

Nini: Hey! welcome to the REWRITTEN 2nd chappie of "_Beauty inside, geek outside... or is it?"_!! But I'ma call it beauty and geek for short!

Sakura: Wow nini... only the first chapter and so many reviews! I feel like a star!!

Nini: I no eh! Its so awseome... hey Sasuke! What do you think?

Naruto: Ummm... Sasuke's busy right now...

Sakura: What? What the hell is he doing?!

Naruto: Well...

Nini: Haha! look at him run!! Lmao!!

Sasuke: (still running from fangirls)

Sakura: (sweatdrops) well thats what he gets for being a player! well anyways... enough with that! thanks to those who reviewed!! We luv you all!!

Nini: Hey! That was my line!!

**Thanks for those who reviewed:**

**_ke-ke999_**

**_FanGrl0606_**

**_eleanaleone_**

**_Sakura-Girl 2005_**

**_dark Alley_**

**_xosakuraharunofanxo0_**

**_SakuraUchiha101_**

**_SaphireGloom_**

**_Long-Live-The-Jessenator_**

**_SakuraUchiha14_**

**_ChiakitheHedgehogKoniochi_**

**Previously on "Beauty inside, geek outside... or is it?"...**

We arrived at the school parking lot. And guess what was the first thing I saw. Those fucking fangirls. Joy...

Me and Naruto stepped out of the car.

"SASUKE!! EEEEKKK!!" A fangirl said, the next thing I knew, A huge crowd of fangirls started coming my way.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began.

"Hn?" I replied.

"I suggest you run..." He said bluntly.

For once, I agreed with him.

**Chapter 2: Running, promises, and childhood memories.**

"OK! Sakura, I'll see you later, okay?" Ino said as she waved, we were right on time for school.

"Okay, bye!" I said. 'Great... all I have to do now is go to the office and meet the principal, that's not so hard,' I thought to myself as I looked around the long empty hallway, 'if only I knew where the office was... or where I am.'

I lowered my head hopelessly.

The day wasn't turning out so good. I almost got hit by a car, I saw the idiotic Uchiha, AND I'm lost! What else could go wrong?! And why the hell is the hallway so empty?! It's freaking me out! It's supposed to be busy since classes haven't even started!

I sighed, why was life so hard? And why was it so damn annoying!?

I searched for my locker and found it, thank god it was near me, I wasn't in the mood to search the whole school just for my locker. I stuffed all my books in it neatly, it kind of bothered me really, it was just so damn plain! Maybe I'll fix it up later and put pictures in it! Oh well.

I took out a file that I had to hand in to the office. I looked around me for any people. Just then I heard a sound, a loud sound, actually, it sounded like tapping footsteps, fast, loud footsteps, and it was coming my way! I squinted my eyes to try to get a clear view of what was coming, stupid glasses! They weren't helping at all! I took them off and stuffed them in my little bag that I held around my shoulder.

Aha! Now that's better! I never really understood why I wore glasses that I clearly never needed, I guess they just suited the whole 'geek' look. I looked at scene that was coming my way, it was a crowd coming my way, actually I wouldn't say a crowd, I'd say a stampede, you know the ones made by animals, yeah! It's like that, except this one was a stampede made of girls...

Loud, shrieking girls.

But then it suddenly hit me. Oh shit... I'll get trampled.

Out of nowhere I heard someone say loudly, "RUN PINKY RUN!"

What the hell... the words spoken by the random person finally sank into my head after a few seconds... run.

I started walking, walking slowly away from the shrieking girls, as I saw how close they were getting; I noticed they were chasing a boy. I ran faster, I wasn't going to take the chance of getting trampled by a bunch of girls shrieking... that would be sad.

I ran at top speed to who knows where, I looked back again and all I saw were the shrieking girls, the boy was gone. Maybe he was actually defeated by the shrieking girl, oh that poor poor boy that I never knew. I decided to keep running because if I stopped the girls would definitely run over me too, and I was having a hell of a day already. I ran and ran until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to a corner hidden from the girls.

* * *

The last thing I remembered before running away from the fan girls was Naruto, Naruto Naruto Naruto.

Damn, how in the world did we end up being best friends... well anyways!

After Naruto told me to run, I actually listened, but hey, I ran for my own good, there were probably more that 15 girls chasing me, and that would cause a scene, an Uchiha takes pride of who he is, he wouldn't let girls trample him, although running away from them is no better, but I'd rather run instead, I had an experience once of being trampled, and boy can I tell you it isn't pretty.

They had chased me all the way into the school, I had noticed that the whole hallway was empty, everything other the shrieking girls was quiet.

It was kind of creepy. There was absolutely no one in the hallway, as I was chased deeper into the school; I had spotted two people, Lee, who was doing posting papers all over the place, and a girl.

I had to squint my eyes to identify her, but I got closer, something caught my eye, pink. Yes, pink was all I needed to know to identify her.

Sakura Haruno.

I ran faster to try and avoid the girls. Maybe if I could run faster and look for an opening between the corners of the lockers, I could hide in between there, surprisingly, it was pretty big. I looked behind me and the entire group of girls were screaming my name.

I smirked, how the hell could they have so much energy? Even I was getting tired from running, but I would never admit it though.

I panted heavily, my legs started to hurt.

I saw Sakura turn around and take off her classes, she looked at the whole scene and stood still.

I saw Lee drop all the posters that he was hanging up and scream, "RUN PINKY RUN!"

I rolled my eyes, what a geek; the guy wears spandex for god's sake!

Sakura still didn't move for a second, and we were getting closer.

I seriously wanted to yell 'run', but an Uchiha isn't supposed to care for others.

Then she finally started running.

I looked behind me again and saw one of the girls try to jump on me, but I dodged and she fell to the ground face first.

Ouch.

I finally found an opportunity to find a clearing between two of the lockers.

Sakura was about 3 meters ahead of us, and she was too busy running to notice us.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I was now running right beside her, but she still hadn't noticed me since she had her head turned the other way as she looked behind herself. I jumped to the nearest corner, hoping that the girls wouldn't see me. I looked out of the corner, and saw that the girls were far behind...

wow... I run pretty fast... heh.

I saw Sakura still running and I decided to save her ass, I don't know why, I guess it was one of the consciences that people talk about sometimes. I looked for the right time to grab her hand and pull her to the corner.

* * *

It was so sudden, first I was running for my life, and now I was in a corner with my mouth clasped shut with god knows whose hand.

I started struggling to talk, but it was hard.

"Shut up! Do you want to start running again?" The mysterious person scolded, his hands were rough, and somehow soft at the same time.

I shook my head 'no'. I listened to the person's orders; I really didn't want to run again, my feet were killing me.

It was a pretty big corner. But not exactly big enough for two people, so it was quiet tight indeed, and it was really uncomfortable.

His hand was still clasping my mouth shut, damn, he smelled good too... Ugh!

Just then I remembered my glasses! If someone sees me without them, oh god, it'll happen again!

I tried taking off the hand of the mysterious person, but he wouldn't budge, so I bit him...

Yes, I bit him, that's how desperate I was.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "what the hell is your problem?!"

I quickly stood up and grabbed my glasses from my purse. I put them on and turned around to see the person. I was shocked of who sat before me.

"Uchiha." I growled his name.

I should have known.

"What the hell is your problem?! Do you always bite people when they try to help you?!" He asked angrily as he stood up.

I was shocked, wow... he's tall.

"Well do you always put your hand over someone's mouth so it's hard for them to breath?!" I snorted back at him as I pointed to my face.

He grunted and stared at me for a second.

"Why the hell are you wearing glasses? I know for a fact you don't need them." He said with his emotionless voice and features.

"That is none of your concern." I said as I crossed my hands and stuck my nose in the air.

"Cheh, you have changed, you're ruder than ever, and you're uglier." He retorted back at me with a smirk, and walked away.

"Bastard! Just because you're rich and ever so popular does not mean you can be an asswhole!" I yelled as I shaked my fist in the air.

He looked back, he had his eyebrow raised, and then he smirked, "I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult." He said emotionlessly.

Once again, he turned and walked away.

I had my fist in a ball now as I squeezed hard.

God! What was his problem!? What have I ever done to him?! Oh yeah... I bit him... oops... oh well.

I watched him as he walked away; He had his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, the thought of him saving me from the wild girls came to me, he saved me! And all I gave him in return was a bite on the hand and a bitchy attitude.

Oh great... here comes the conscience...

**'You idiot! You should've said thanks at least!'** Inner Sakura, her conscience, screamed.

'What the hell, I haven't heard from you in four years and you come back with a lecture?!'

**'Oh don't give me that! That hottie saved you!'**

'He's no hottie... he is a pervert who hides who he really is, and he's a player!'

**'Oh sure, that doesn't change the fact that you use to L-O-V--'**

'Shut up! That was 4 years ago! I've changed!'

**'Oh my god... I don't understand you! You guys were really tight when you were children.'**

"Get out of my head!!" I yelled aloud. I shook my head continuously, and then stopped to think.

I guess some things never changed, like him always protecting me.

I smirked as I remembered when we were children, the memory that I had for so long forgotten. The memory when we were just two little innocent six year olds.

**Flashback**

__

'I'll always protect you, I promise, don't worry.' The crying boy held the crying girl in his arms. They were lost. It was a rainy cloudy day. A day when you would just know that something bad was going to happen. And something bad did happen. The little girl had gone wondering all by herself, into the dark forest. The forbidden forest. She was chased by a group of teens; I guess you could call them bullies, but anyways. She was now lost, she was crying and she had tear stains all over her beautiful face from her dried up tears.

"Mommy!" She cried as she continued wondering around looking for a way out. Just then, she heard a noise, ruffling in the bushes, and steps walking through the dead leaves leaving crunching sounds beneath their shoes.

She was scared.

She looked around, nothing, she saw nothing. She began to cry heavily as she fell to the ground and sobbed her tears away.

"Sakura?" A little boy questioned. He ran to her and hugged her caringly, the kind of hug an older brother would give to his loving little sister.

Her best friend. Sasuke.

Her hero. Sasuke.

Her protector. Sasuke.

"Shh... don't cry. Smile, you're pretty when you smile." He whispered, trying to reassure her to be happy. She looked up to his face; her eyes were red and teary. Seeing her face so sad like that made him cry too.

He cried.

He cried with her.

They both cried through the rainy night.

"I'll always protect you. I promise, don't worry." He said in between sniffles and tears.

Sakura hugged him tightly as she began to sob even harder.

**End flashback**

I smiled; I missed those good old days. The days when we were so innocent and all we cared about was chocolates and sweets.

That Sasuke she knew back then had changed. He had changed two years after that very day in the forbidden forest. When he was eight, his parents had been killed in a car accident. So he had to live with his older brother, Itachi, for the rest of the passing years.

He had changed his whole attitude toward himself, and toward others around him.

Hmmm... No wonder he's become such a player, Itachi must have taught him it... grr.

Anyways.

Sasuke and I began to separate from each other in the start of 8th grade, up till then, I had supported Sasuke through everything.

I used to think the whole separation thing was Yuki's fault, but then I decided it was probably faith's doing.

Yuki belonged to a rich family, almost as rich as the Uchiha family. She was a very spoiled child and also a mean person to every single living thing, except Sasuke. She and Sasuke had started dating in the middle of 8th grade.

What a bitch, I hated her. I wonder if they're still dating. Oh well, why do I care.

I looked at the place where Sasuke had walked off. He was gone.

I smiled, 'Thank you for keeping your promise, Sasuke.'

I shook my head.

Well anyways, enough with that.

I walked off to search for the office. I knew this day was going to turn out bad, well, I guess not THAT bad.

* * *

Nini : So, what did you all think bout this chappie? Long eh? lol.

Sakura: R&R plz!

Nini: Yes yes! plz do! Oh ya btw, Sasuke is only OOC in his thoughts... LOL

Sasuke: No I'm not!

Sakura: Ya you are Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke never whines!

Sasuke: '...'

Nini: ok then... anyways thank you all so much for the reviews!! So many hits and reviews and it was only the first chappie!

Sasuke/Nini/Sakura: THANK YOU!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First day**

I slumped against my chair as I yawned quietly.

So far, the day was boring. More or less, I liked it. I liked having to learn something new everyday, I loved the reading, writing, heck I even loved forming my very own new sets of hard, confusing mathematical equations. And yes, I also love using very long words. These are just some of the little things that I enjoy doing.

Yes I, Sakura Haruno, is probably the biggest nerd on earth. But that's just me, and I like it that way.

There is about five minutes till lunch, and so far, all my classes, which are "Math" and " Black and White Photography", have been nothing but non-stop studying, but that's not the point, the point is I haven't seen anyone I know in any of the two classes. Although, I did get to talk to this awesome girl in my math class with brown hair tied in two buns, she's pretty awesome, but I really didn't catch her name.

So here I am, in my photography class, staring at the clock intently, I think I've gone in slow motion a minute there cause it seems so long for five friggin minutes.

On the desk in front of me was a bunch pictures that I had to observe, I think the first one was of a beach sunset or something cause all I saw were shadows and a huge circle.

"Psst, can I burrow a piece of paper? I'm all out." The boy beside me whispered urgently.

I looked at him a nodded, not really wanting to talk. He had black hair and pail skin.

I picked up one of the plain white pieces of paper in my desk with the pile of photos and handed it to the boy. He seemed nice, he smiled a lot, although I kind of thought he was trying a little too hard.

"Thanks, by the way my names Sai." He smiled a fake smile and looked at me strangely afterwards. "You don't talk much, do you?" He chuckled.

I blushed and turned towards my desk and avoided his face.

BING BING BING

Finally, Lunch! I picked up my things as fast as I could and walked out of the class, now all I have to do is search for Ino…

* * *

"Ugh! Where's Sakura?!" The blond yelled angrily as she drooped against her locker, she had two companions with her.

"God, calm down, she probably got lost, you said yourself she was confused easily. Anyways, I say its your fault for not going straight to her class room to guide her." The first companion said, trying to be wise since she was the oldest. She had brown hair that was tied in two buns and wore baggy jeans and a tight shirt that fit nicely.

"Oh! I can't wait to see Sakura again! I wonder if her hairs still pink…" The second companion pondered as she placed her index finger on her lips to show a "lets think" composure. She was a girl with long black hair, sort of purplish if you look REALLY closely. Her eyes were white, but again if you looked really closely you could tell it was really light lavender.

"I'm hungry…" Ino said aloud as if she wasn't even listening to her friends.

The brunette rolled her eyes, unfortunately, Ino noticed and retorted back at her.

"Tenten! I saw that! You know, your eyes could be stuck like that and repeatedly turn around in circles if you continue that." Ino said as she swung her pony tail in the air and stuck her nose up.

"Baka! Thats when you make weird faces! Not rolling your eyeballs!" Tenten said in a matter of fact way. "Wait… Hinata, did you say she has pink hair? Cause there was this new girl in my first period class with pink hair."

"Hmm? Yeah, that's got to be her, I don't know anyone else who would have pink hair." The said girl answered and smiled, happy to know that her friend STILL had pink hair.

"Okay! That's it! I can't stand to wait any longer! I'm going to the lunch room!" Ino yelled proudly as she started off to the large lunch room.

"Wait a second… does Sakura even know where your locker is?" Hinata asked as she raised an eyebrow.

That made Ino stop in her tracks, she turned around slowly to glance at her two friends, and then gave a grin and a nervous laugh.

"Idiot." Both girls said in unison, as the began walking in front of Ino towards the lunch room, leaving a very embarrassed Ino behind.

Just then, as they continued walking, they heard something.

A scream.

* * *

I looked around carefully to my surrounding, hopefully not running into crazed girls running like a herd of wild hogs.

I think I was in the music hallway cause I kept hearing different kinds of instruments and people singing. Wow, this place really is big if it holds about 20 different rooms in only one hallway.

"Where the hell is Ino's locker anyways… and where's the stupid lunch room?!" I yelled out loud, hoping no one could have heard me, that'd be embarrassing.

"Idiot."

My eyes widened. God damn it.

"You don't have to yell all the time for fucks sake."

Damn it Damn it Damn it!

"Would you turn around? I don't like looking at people's backs all day."

I turned around slightly. What a great day its been, huh.

"Uchiha." I greeted politely, okay okay! So maybe I didn't say it politely, I was actually gritting my teeth and narrowing my eyes.

"Nerd." He said emotionlessly, how does he do that?!

Then he started walking. Where you ask? I really have no clue.

I started to panic again, I was lost as I was, I didn't want to continue wondering around the hallways like a lost child.

'**Hey! Here's a bright idea, why don't you just ask the hottie in front of you?' **Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

'_Pfft I don't need __his_ help, that low life jerk!'

'**And you call yourself smart.'**

I guess she was right, but I will never in a million years ask that bastard for help, so I continued wondering, it was just coincidental that I was apparently following behind him.

The bastard in front of me turned around as he continued walking, his eyebrows were raised.

"Why are you following me?" He said, once again with his annoying monotone voice.

'**Hmm I think his voice is sexy' **Sakura's inner squealed s o loud in Sakura's head that Sakura shivered.

'Ew ew ew ew ew!'

"I'm not following you, I'm simply heading… somewhere."

"Sure, do you mean the guy's washroom?"

"Huh?"

"I said guys washroom."

"Why the hell would I be headed towards the boy's washroom?!" I yelled, god damn it I hate him!

"Hn." I smirked, what the fucks with that stupid smirk!?

And this is when I finally realized we had stopped walking. And then I heard flushing… of toilets? What the hell.

"And you call yourself smart." Sasuke said with a smirk still on his face, as he walked to one the sinks in, apparently, the boy's washroom.

Wait. Hold up. Where?!

"Oh. Shit." I said aloud, then I heard another sound, a door, swinging back and forth, and yet I was too scared to look at whom came out of it.

"Whoa. Why is there a girl in here?"

"Oi, Teme? Are you here?!"

"Women really are troublesome."

"Hn."

Damn my legs, they didn't move, my arms were numb, and I definitely could feel my eye twitching. I managed to turn around finally, and only to stare at three guys. And it finally hit me, why oh why hadn't I ran?

'**Baka, your in the boy's washroom'**

'Thanks for pointing that out now…'

And then I screamed, yes, I screamed, apparently that's all I could manage to do at the moment. I couldn't run, I couldn't stop screaming, and I still couldn't stop twitching.

Yes, it was definitely not a good first day.

* * *

"Oh my god! That was friggin funny!" Ino laughed and laughed.

"No it's not!" I retorted back at her, some best friend she is.

"Oh Sakura, you poor thing." Hinata! Yes I loved her! I loved her sympathy and everything! Ok that's sounding a little creepy.

"Just be glad we heard you screaming, otherwise, who else would've had the guts to get you from inside _the boys washroom_!" Tenten said, she emphasized the end a bit.

"I think I may be dieing." I said, well wouldn't you probably be dieing if you walked into the guys washroom without knowing? Then followed by a bunch of them staring? Yeah, I thought so.

"Relax! What happened to the 'I don't care what people think of me' attitude from earlier?" Ino said, apparently NOW she tried soothing my broken dignity.

"Pfft, that's different! These are two completely different matters!"

"I just don't get how you could've walked into the boys room without thinking…" Hinata said, great, just great, I don't think I like this part of Hinata's everything, the 'wondering' part.

'**I think you were too busy staring at Sasuke to notice.'**

'What the hell! Screw you!'

"Now all you have to worry about is staying clear of Sasuke and the other guy's tormenting." Tenten stated, crap.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad for her." Naruto exclaimed.

"Cheh, it was hilarious." I said, what? It was. Just watching Sakura stand there traumatized and screaming was funny.

"That coming from the jerk." Neji said as he ate his fries in front of him.

"Why was she with you to start." Shikamaru asked as he yawned in his chair as he stretched afterwards.

"I wasn't with her." I simply said, well I wasn't, she just sort of followed.

"Then why was she there when you were there?" The lazy boy asked.

"I don't know." Why can't they just drop it?

"Eh, she's probably another one of his fan girls. And she had pink hair." Neji said, just then the dope coughed, causing the drink he was drinking to come of his nose, Cheh.

"Sakura!"

"Dope."

"Teme!"

'Jeez it always ends up like this.'

"You know you don't have to scream her name out loud whenever you hear someone say 'pink hair'."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Naruto, how about you shut up?! The girls are coming this way." Neji stated as he lifted his chin in the girls' direction.

Wow, Sakura had her head up high. Okay she was blushing a little, probably still embarrassed about her little incident, cheh. She still had those geeky big round glasses on, honestly, take them off!

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and ran to Sakura and gave her a hug, a really big one. The dope really is annoying.

You see, it all started when we were younger, Naruto has always had a crush on Sakura, I don't know why though, she was never really nice to him.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, I could tell her eyes were squinting, I bet those classes only made her vision worse.

As the two idiots hugged each other and talked, I just lay my head on the lunch room table and closed my eyes, listening to my surroundings.

"Baka Naruto." Sakura said, she and Naruto had talked a lot, and she didn't even get a chance to eat her lunch.

"What was that sound?" Naruto said, prowling around to find out where the noise had come from.

"Sakura, haven't you eaten at all?" I think that was Hinata that had asked

I lifted my head and looked at Sakura, she was blushing as she clutched her stomach. Why does she have to blush all the time?

"Sasuke!"

Oh shit, I knew that voice I looked at the girl who had called my name, she was so loud I bet the whole table was looking at her.

"Hn."

"So guess what! My parents are out of town today, maybe you can come over?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Hn."

"Mou, Sasuke." She pouted, god, she was really annoying, so why again did I have to put up with her? Well, it's a family thing.

"I can't today."

"Aw why not? Please?"

"Hn."

I turned back to the table and lay my head back down again. I didn't feel like dealing with the annoying girl of a girlfriend.

I wonder who this was, she had long black hair that went mid to her back, I think it was the same length as mine, she has piercing brown eyes, to me she was really pretty, but jeez she wore the tightest clothing. I'm guessing she's probably Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Yuki, leave him alone, you don't have to bug him every single day." Naruto said, right now, I'm loving Naruto's big mouth.

Wait a second, did he just say Yuki?! Crap I guess they really HAVE been dating, that's a really long time.

"Shut up loud mouth, mid your own fucking business." Yuki retorted, god she's developed such BAD language.

"What did you ju-" Naruto was cut off by the end of lunch bell. And he muttered curse words as he began to pick up his bags.

The girls and the guys all picked up there things, and as for Sasuke, he was starting to stand up from his little relaxation moment.

"Ne Sasuke, would you please come tonight?" Ew, stupid sluttish idiotic idiot.

"No." Sasuke said back, hah! Bitch.

Don't get me wrong, I really don't care what Sasuke does in his spare time, and I definitely don't care that he and Yuki are dating, I just don't like to see sluts get what they want.

And so, I began walk to my next class, Science, leaving the two popular kids behind. Is it me, or did my friends just ditch me here… god damn it, I don't even know where the stupid class is.

I guess I really do have to ask for directions this time. So I walked.

"Sakura."

"Hmm." Whoa, when did Sasuke get here.

"You're lost again, aren't you."

"Pfft no. Besides, why would YOU care." I said as I stopped in place and glared at him.

"I don't care at all, just look where you're going this time, you'll end up the guys bathroom again."

"Why you-"

"I'm just saying."

"Jackass."

"Smartass."

"I'd rather be a smartass than a jackass."

"Real mature."

I stuck my tongue at him, and he ended up giving me one of his 'you're an idiot' look.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to be late for class."

"Science?"

"Yes, so- wait… how'd you know I had-"

"Ino told me."

"Sure, whatever."

"No, really, and anyways I have the class with you so yeah."

'**YES! We're gonna be is Sasuke's class!'**

'NOOO!'

Inner Sakura was practically having a party, now I'll be tortured every single minute of the class.

This just goes to show you, life is horrible for me, and Sasuke Uchiha jut makes it a million times worst than it already is.

My life SUCKS!

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Shut up!"

We had already came to our stop, in front of the science lab of course. And once again, I had walked unconsciously.

As I walked in, I saw Sasuke go to the seat in the back right beside the window. He sat down, and abruptly rested his head on his pawn and stared out side the window as if something interesting was going to happen, yet his features stayed emotionless.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, stupid bastard already has me thinking.

'**You're in denial you know.'**

'Of?'

'**Liking him, face it, not even a day and you like him.'**

'OI, I do not, he's a jerk, and never in a million years will I ever like him.'

"Miss Haruno, is it?"

"Huh, oh yeah."

The teacher had walked into the class and stood beside me.

"Class! I'd like to have your attention please. We have a new student, Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you all." I think my face was read again, because Sasuke was staring and smirking again, asswhole.

"Now lets see where you can sit." The teacher pondered. "Ah yes, that seat over there."

He pointed to the pair of desks in the middle of the classroom, thank god he didn't assign me the empty seat beside the bastard.

I walked towards the desk. Beside my desk sat a brunette. He was actually really cute. He smiled as I sat down. I smiled back.

At least I know this period will be clear of Sasuke's tormenting since he doesn't sit beside me!

I sat the whole period learning, my favorite thing to do. I glanced back only to see Sasuke still staring out the window. He actually looked pretty peaceful that way. As I turned my head to look forward, I caught several death glares from girls around me. Damn! His fan girls, I think I recognized a few from earlier today. Oh great, I guess I really aren't safe in this class.


End file.
